Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 February 2017
05:27 Hi sass 05:27 yay you upgraded Beryl 05:27 Hi Nkech and Darren 05:27 "TS Sandy" lol 05:27 wb 05:27 Thanks 05:27 @Bob yep, I downgraded a named storm, caused Sandy to be Rafael 05:27 also allowed me to use Akio's real life name as a replacement 05:28 nkech loves downgrading storms, cri 05:28 I don't like to declassify storms that were already named. 05:28 Hey PFM 05:28 nkech is, and will forever be our beloved downcaster <3 05:28 so now we have Sassmaster, Brick, Akio, my name in Hawaiian (the punny HurriKANE Kane) ON THE SAME LIST!!! 05:28 YAY 05:29 HurriKANE Kane 05:29 what a pun 05:29 :P 05:29 PFM, do you know the outcome of the 2017 Atlantic season? 05:29 Yeeeeeeeeeeep. 05:29 @Sassmaster just wait until you hear about 2000 05:29 Does Arlene form? @PFM 05:29 @Nkech I can't wait :p 05:29 Of course it does. @Bob 05:29 My birth year is bound to be a good one I hope :p 05:29 Does it form next week? 05:29 Btw 05:29 Maybe. @Bob (leeny) 05:29 yes, intened 05:29 2000 ATLANTIC HURRICANE SEASON 05:29 05:29 TD ONE (30/1008) JUNE 7-8 05:29 TD TWO (35/1007) JUNE 23-25 05:29 C4 ANTHONY (140/947) AUGUST 3-23 05:29 TS BERYL (50/1006) AUGUST 13-15 05:29 TD FIVE (35/1008) AUGUST 17-19 05:29 C1 CHRIS (80/991) AUGUST 19-24 05:29 TD SEVEN (35/1008) SEPTEMBER 1-2 05:29 TS DEBBY (40/1006) SEPTEMBER 7-9 05:29 C1 ERNESTO (75/986) SEPTEMBER 10-17 05:29 C1 FLORENCE (80/979) SEPTEMBER 14-18 05:29 TS GILBERT (70/988) SEPTEMBER 15-25 05:29 C4 HELENE (130/948) SEPTEMBER 21- OCTOBER 1 05:29 C2 ISAAC (100/975) SEPTEMBER 25- OCTOBER 2 05:29 C4 JAMIE (145/947) SEPTEMBER 28- OCTOBER 6 05:29 TS KEITH (50/1004) OCTOBER 4-7 05:29 C1 LESLIE (90/964) OCTOBER 15-19 05:29 TS MASON (60/998) OCTOBER 19-22 05:29 SS NADINE (70/978) OCTOBER 25-29 05:29 05:29 TD: 18 05:29 TS: 14 05:29 HU: 8 05:29 MH: 3 05:29 05:29 JAMIE- JADEN 05:29 KEITH- KANE 05:30 @Sassmaster 05:30 Patriots or Falcons? :3 05:30 Tbh I don't really know :p 05:30 YAY C4 ANTHONY :D 05:30 Neither. @Darren. :3 05:30 notice, I lowered RL Keith to 947 mbar just so you tie for strongest storm @Sassmaster 05:30 I like patriots :3 05:30 Patriots @Darren 05:30 Cool :D 05:30 kek 05:30 I'm going for Patriots as well 05:30 @SM also, the name Floyd is on the list too. 05:30 Oh. :P 05:31 the name Bob is ALSO not retired yet 05:31 :P 05:31 tbh I'm probably leaning Falcons because I've seen the Patriots win SO many times 05:31 kden, Nkech is HHW-biased now 05:31 You're like my mom. Always going for the underdog @Bob :p 05:31 (Bbl) 05:31 bye (bye) 05:31 Bye 05:31 Bye 05:31 ;( @Bob how dare you rout for a DIVISIONAL RIVAL! 05:32 I was hoping the lions would make it because they made it the the final 16 :p 05:32 Hi Hype 05:32 @Sassmaster 2016's real list and list in my season look so different 05:32 2016 LIST OF NAMES 05:32 05:32 AARON 05:32 BARBARA 05:32 CAMPBELL 05:32 DANIELLE 05:32 EARL 05:32 FANNY 05:32 GABRIEL 05:32 HERMINE 05:32 ISRAEL 05:32 JAYLYNN 05:32 KARL 05:32 LISA 05:32 MALCOLM 05:32 NICOLE 05:32 OTTO 05:32 PAULA 05:32 RICHARD 05:32 SHARY 05:32 TOMAS 05:32 VANESSA 05:32 WALTER 05:32 @Sassmaster 05:32 I ship BeckyxBob. Do you? :3 05:32 Wow a lot of names are just gone off that list :p 05:32 Darren where have you been? 05:32 :P 05:33 Same place I always have 05:33 But my internet was dead 05:33 hype pls, he was in the gulag 05:33 ok. I knew it. 05:33 Across like ½ of my town 05:33 I, truth be told, have been purposefully avoiding using the same replacement names as the NHC @Sassmaster 05:33 Hype pls, you don't have access to the gulag anymore. :3 05:33 I knew his Internet had to of been down. 05:33 time to start s***ty 2013 05:33 Because the internet f****** sucks up here 05:34 Where the hell do you live Darren damn cause wherever you live they have sh*tty internet 05:34 :P 05:34 I live way up north in the upper peninsula 05:34 of 05:34 mi higan? 05:34 nichigan* 05:34 michigan 05:34 * 05:34 Michigan 05:34 oh 05:35 The internet here in crap 05:35 *is 05:36 And these snow storms we keep getting make it worse 05:39 So Otto remained a c2? 05:39 No it's a major 05:39 What 05:39 YES 05:39 YES 05:39 YS 05:39 YEW 05:39 YES 05:39 YES 05:39 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Otto_(2016) 05:39 BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:39 ;( 05:39 Hype pls 05:39 Oh I thought that purple line on the nhc page was a dot 05:40 15-7-4 05:40 That's a good season 05:40 Not bad 2016. Not bad at all. 05:41 Only TCRs left are Lisa, Matthew, and Nicole 05:41 I hop Matthew stays c5 05:42 Or is upgraded to 165 05:42 test 05:42 165 is unlikely given its short time at peak and high pressure, but it most likely will stay 160 05:43 We had 3 majors in a row to end 2016, that's like a a omen 2017 will start strong 05:43 Not if we get El Niño like most models were showing 05:44 I'm still predicting La Nina 05:44 We'll most likely get ENSO neutral with an average season. Unless something changes that's my prediction. 05:46 Being that this tornado season is already well above average, it goes along with La nina coming for spring 05:46 Most people said the same thing about 2013 05:46 And so far we had only one outbreak 05:47 05:48 And 2017 is very similar to the record in terms of activity spikes 05:49 We'll see if that actually verifies later on 05:49 Yep 05:57 :3 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 g 05:58 h 05:58 g 05:58 g 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 05:58 h 06:04 ded 06:14 Everyone is away, kek 06:16 kek 06:16 WOW, I've made it to 2015 now 06:17 Make Joaquin C5 :3 06:18 :P 06:24 wb Sassmaster 06:24 I'm on 2016 now :O 06:24 :P 06:24 2016 Atlantic 06:24 Thanks 06:24 Wow, wonder what you'll do with it :p 06:24 (yes, Joaquin, in this case Hurricane Kate becomes a C5) 06:25 YAY 06:25 I wonder where Layten went to. 06:25 meh 06:25 I don't care. 06:26 Forget him. 06:26 @Sassmaster Real-Life igor 2010 also gets made a C5 :3 06:26 :D 06:26 Yay but not official 06:26 So meh 06:26 :P 06:26 SO WHAT :p 06:27 We all know it was a C5, so f*ck the NHC. Hurricane Nate should blow them to bits this year :3 06:27 ok 06:27 lol 2017 02 05